The girl who made the mistake of dating Vanitas
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: Kairi's friends told her not to date him, she never listened to them. Vanitas controls her. VanitasXZexionXKairi. This story is based on Began Again, by: Taylor Swift. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

It was night time, in Twilight Town. Kairi was in the bathroom getting ready for her date Vanitas.

They dated for 8 or so months, she really doesn't love him, she thought she did when she had a crush on him. It was her mistake of dating him.

Vanitas seems like he's controling her, but she has a sister, and a good friend.

Her sister Namine told her not to date him, and her friend Zexion talked her out of her dating Vanitas. She didn't listen.

KairI took a deep breath in the mirror. "Oh, he doesn't like it when I put my hair up." She took out the ponytail that she had in her hair.

She picked up the brush and she brushed her hair. "I don't even want to go on this date.

The door bell rang. "That's him." Kairi put down the hair brush. She walked out of the bathroom. Her sister already answered the door.

"Oh she's here now," said Namine.

Kairi walked up to them. "Hey guys."

Namine moved out of the way. "Have fun." Namine walked off.

Kairi stood in front of Vanitas. "Hi," she faked smiled.

"Hey," replied Vanitas as he kissed her on the lips.

Kairi kissed him back. "I'm ready when you are."

"I am ready," replied Vanitas as he walked toward his car.

Kairi walked out of the house, and she closed the door behind her, and she walked up to his car.

Vanitas opened the passengers side door for Kairi.

She sat down, and he closed her door, and he opened the drivers side door and he sat down.

He started up the car.

"Where are we going?" Kairi asked.

"The Deep Blue Sea Salt," replied Vanitas.

"Oh, cool," said Kairi.

It was quiet for awhile.

"Your quiet is everything ok?" Vanitas asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Kairi.

"What time do you want to be home?" Vanitas asked.

"About 10, or 11," answered Kairi.

"Ok," said Vanitas.

"Are we almost there?" Kairi asked.

"Yup, we are actually here," said Vanitas as he parked his car.

They both got out of the car, and entered the restaurant. 


	2. The Beep Blue Sea Salt

They entered the restaurant, a waitress came up to them. "Is it just the two of you?"

"Yes," answered Vanitas.

The waitress took two menus. "Follow me."

They followed her, they walked down rows of seats, it was busy. She finally found them a seat, they both sat down.

"I'm Larxene, and I'll be your waitress." She handed them their menus.

"Thank you," said Kairi.

"Your welcome, " replied Larxene as she walked off.

Vanitas and Kairi picked up their menus and they looked in them.

"What are you getting?" Vanitas asked.

"I'm not sure," answered Kairi.

"We could get 2 for 20," suggested Vanitas.

"Yeah, what dose it have in it?" Kairi asked.

"It has fish sticks, sea weed, clams, tuna, and crab legs," said Vanitas.

"Yeah, let's get that," said Kairi.

Larxene came back. "Can I get you some drinks?" She pulled out a notepad and pen out of her pocket.

Vanitas and Kairi put down their menus, and closed them.

"Yes, I'd like a coke," said Vanitas.

"And I'd like a lemonade, " said Kairi.

Larxene wrote it down. "Have you decided what you want to eat?"

"Yes, we are getting the 2 for 20, the one with the tuna," said Vanitas.

"Ok, anything else?" Larxene asked.

"No, that's it," said Vanitas.

Larxene took their menus and walked off.

"You look beautiful, " said Vanitas.

"You look handsome," replied Kairi.

"Good you didn't put your hair up, are you wearing high heels?" Vanitas asked.

Oh, I forgot he hates high heels, at least they aren't that high."No," said Kairi.

"Good, " said Vanitas.

"This restaurant is nice," said Kairi.

"Sure is," said Vanitas.

"This is a nice date," said Kairi.

"I'm glad I have you," said Vanitas smiling.

Not me. "Yeah, me too," replied Kairi.

ten minutes pasded by, and Larxene came to their table, and she had their food, and drinks, she placed them, in front of them, and she walked off.

They ate their food.

"Your gonna laugh at this," said Kairi.

"I don't like funny things, remember? Keep it to yourself," said Vanitas.

Yes, father. "Ok," said Kairi.

"Do you like the food?" Vanitas asked.

"Yes, it's really good," Kairi faked smiled.

"That's good," replied Vanitas.

They finished their dinner, Vanitas payed for it, and they walked out of the restaurant, and drove off.  



	3. Home

Vanitas and Kairi, were still on the road. It was dark out. Some cars are on the road.

"Have fun tonight? " Vanitas asked.

"Yes, I did, it was beautiful, " said Kairi as she faked smiled.

"Good, I did too," replied Vanitas.

"That was my favorite restaurant, " said Kairi.

"That's why we went there,"replied Vanitas.

It's been five minutes, and there almost at Kairi's house. Kairi fell asleep in the car.

Vanitas' phone went off, his phone woke up Kairi.

"Sorry, that woke you up," said Vanitas.

"That's ok," said Kairi.

They arrived at Kairi's house. "Your home."

Kairi kissed him. Vanitas kissed her, and he went down to her neck. He slide his arms on her sides.

Kairi sighed. "we're not in a room."

"Sorry, baby, bye," replied Vanitas.

"Bye," said Kairi as she got out of the car.

Vanitas pulled his phone out of his pocket, it was a text from Shiki.

Shiki: u still coming over 2night?

Vanitas put his phone on the seat, and he drove off.

Kairi headed upstairs in her room, she got undressed, and she put on her pajamas, she laid on her bed.

Namine, and Kairi shared a room, Namine didn't hear Kairi come o in, she was in a deep sleep.

Kairi pulled her blanket on her, and she closed her eyes.


	4. Zexion and Kairi

It was in the afternoon in Twilight Town, Kairi was sitting in the park, it was a little hot out, but the wind picked up a little. Kairi sighed, being with Vanitas is a lot of work, but she really doesn't love him.

She has to break up with him, but how? She sat on the bench, and just thinking about how she shoukd break up witn Vanitas.

Zexion walked by her, Kairi noticed him, she really needs to talk to her friend. "Zexion. "

Zexion heard her call his name, she didn't sound to happy, he walked over to her, and he sat next to her. "What's up?"

"It's Vanitas, " replied Kairi.

"He's hurting you, so bad that he's making you feel miserable," said Zexion.

"I really need to break up with him, but I'm not sure how," replied Kairi.

"Well, talk to him about it," said Zexion.

Kairi faked smiled at him, she forgot how to do a real smile, 'cause she's been doing a fake smile to Vanitas all the time. "He's like, I love you, I'm ,like does he mean it?" Kairi said it as she did it in a deep voice.

A laugh slipped out of Zexion's lips.

Kairi was shocked that Zexion laughed at her. "You think I'm funny?"

"Yes, I do, and your fake smile, it's funny," replied Zexion.

"He never thouht that I was funny, I forget how to do a real smile, 'cause I've been doing a fake one all this time, when I'm with Vanitas," said Kairi.

"You'll real smile, again, once your with the right guy," replied Zexion.

"That was sweet," replied Kairi.

"It's time to say goodbye to Vanitas, " said Zexion.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Kairi asked.

"Yes you are," answered Zexion.

Kairi's phone went off, she put her hand in her pocket, and pulled out her pink iPhone, she looked who text her, it was Vanitas.

Vanitas: Come over, so we can do something.

Kairi put her phone back in her pocket, and she stood up. "Zexion I have to go."

"Where's that?" Zexion was curious.

"Over at Vanitas'," replied kairi.

"I wouldn't go there if I was you," said Zexion.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"He will rape you," answered Zexion.

"How do you know?" Kairi asked.

"He's done so before," said Zexion.

"I'm going over there anyway," said Kairi as she walked off.

Zexion rose from the bench. "That's just sad, she needs me, but she just doesn't see it, Vanitas is blocking it, so she's blind, when she's with me."

Zexion walked off toward home. 


	5. Tears because of him

Kairi put her hand on the doorknob, as she did that her heart was racing, she had to talk to him, she turned to knob and she opened the door, and she walked in.

Vanitas saw her, he looked mad, he walked over to her. "What are you doing with Zexion?"

"I'm his friend, and I hang out with him," she replied.

"I don't like you hanging out with him," he yelled.

"Your not my father, " she yelled back.

"I only do that to keep you safe, " he said.

"Vanitas, stop," Kairi said with tears running down her face.

"What? " He asked as he put a arm around her for comfort.

"Don't touch me," she moved back. "Vanitas, I'm sorry. "

"Sorry? " He replied.

"I'm leaving you, for good," said Kairi finally crying.

"Why?" He asked.

"You don't even love me, all love is even done is break, burn, and end, I can't stand it no more," she said.

"Just go," replied Vanitas.

Kairi looked at him for the last time, her back was facing him, she put her hand on the doorknob. "Goodbye, Vanitas. " She opened the door, and walked out of his house, she closed the door behind her.

She walked a little ways, and she sat on a bench crying.

Kairi did the right thing, but she's crying... 


	6. Crying

Preview from the last chapter.

Kairi had her back facing him, she put her hand on the doorknob. "Goodbye Vanitas. " She turned the knob and walked outside.

She walked a little ways, she saw a bench, she sat down and cried.

Kairi put her elbows on her knees, she put her hands on her face, crying hard. All she wanted to do is let it all out.

Zexion heard crying in the distance, it sounded like a girls cry. "Kairi? " He ran as fast as he could, he finally made it up to Kairi.

"Kairi. "

"Go away," she cried.

Zexion sat on the bench next to her, he put an arm around her for comfort.

Kairi took her hands off her face, and her elbows off of her knees, she laid her head on his shoulder. "Zexion it's sad."

"I know, it's ok," said Zexion.

"I broke up with him," said Kairi.

"That's great, you will be so much happier, " said Zexion.

Kairi lifted her head off of his shoulder, she looked at him, and whipped the tears away, and she took a deep breath. "I'm done with him for good."

"I'm happy to hear," said Zexion.

"I feel much better," she replied.

Zexion kissed her cheek. "School tomorrow. "

"Sure," Kairi said "We are on summer vacation. "

"I know, I was just kidding," he said.

Kairi's sister Namine walked over to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Namine, " said Zexion.

"Hey sis," said Kairi.

"Kairi we have to go home, we are going to dinner with Sora's family, " said Namine.

"I hope you havw fun," said Zexion.

Kairi rose from the bench, she looked at Zexion. "Bye." She walked off with Namine.

Will Kairi fall for Sora, or Zexion? 


	7. Dinner with friends and family

Kairi, and Namine entered Sora's house for dinner. They walked down the hallway, they both took a left, it was the dinning room. The girls saw their parents, and sora's parents sitting at the table.

The two sisters made their way to sit near their family. Everyone at the table ate their dinner.

There was all kinds of food on the table, chicken, rice, beans, green beans, potatoes, salad, pasta, corn, carrots, tomatoes, pizza.

"So girls, what have you been up to?" Sora's mother, Aerith.

"Nothing, really, " replied Namine.

"Well, I just broke up with someone, " said Kairi as she was playing with her food, with a fork.

"That's to bad," said Sora's father, Cloud.

"Kai, are you ok?" Sora asked.

"Why do you ask that all of a sudden? " Kairi asked.

"I see you playing with your food," said Sora.

"I'm fine," said Kairi. Kairi she wasn't fine, she wants Vanitas back.

Sora didn't say a word, he just ate his dinner with everyone else.

"May, I be excused? "Kairi asked.

"Honey, you didn't touch your food," said her mother Aqua.

"I'm not hungry, " replied Kairi.

"Yes you may be excused, " said Aerith.

Kairi pushed herself out of the table-she rose from her chair, she pushed the chair into the table. She walked out of the kitchen, down the hallway, she entered the living room, she sat on the couch.

She was thinking about Vanitas, and what he said to her, tears just came running out of her eyes, she cried-she couldn't hold it in, she had to let it all out.

Everyone in the dinning room could hear Kairi crying.

"Sora honey, why don't you talk to Kairi, sense your done eating, " suggested Aerith.

Sora nodded, he pushed himself out of the table, he rose from the chair, and pushed it in- he walked out of the dinning room, he walked down the hallway, and into the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He saw his best friend crying, the burnett teen walked over to his red head friend, and sat beside her, he put his arm around her. "Kairi, it's ok".

Kairi placed her head on his shoulder. "It's Vanitas. "

"You don't need to go back with him, your fine," said Sora.

Kairi lifted her head off of his shoulder, and she looked at him. "You don't understand."

Sora whipped the tears off of her face with his thumbs. "He was no good for you-you need someone else, who will treat you well."

"I loved him." She cried more.

Sora wrapped her in a embrace. "Kairi, don't go back to him, he never really loved you."

Kairi socked Sora's shoulder with her tears. "Ok."

Sora rubbed her back for comfort. "You will find the right guy, who will love you."

Kairi broke the embrace, and took a deep breath. "Your right, I have to wait for the right time."

Sora out his hands on her shoulders. "I love you, remember that."

"I love you too, thank you for talking some sense into me," replied Kairi.

Sora kissed her forehead, and smiled. "Your welcome. "

"I'm going to remember what you said, " Kairi said.

Sora blushed.

Kairi saw him blush, which made her smile.

Sora's parents, and Kairi's parents, and sister came in the living room.

"Ready to go?" Kairi's father Luxord said.

Kairi sighed. "I guess." The red head didn't really want to go home, she wanted to hangout with her friend Sora. "Bye."

Sora hugged her. "Bye."

Kairi hugged him back, and rose from the couch.

"Thanks for having us," said Aqua.

"Thanks for coming, " replied Aerith.

Cloud opened the door for the family.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and left the house, and went home.  



	8. Can't get him out of my mind

It was in the morning, Kairi was in the park she had Vanitas on her mind. She wants him back, but Zexion said he's no good for her. She just had to let him go.  
The red head sighed, she watched teenagers play a game of soccer. A guy about her age with purple emo hair and blue eyes walked up to her. "Still thinking about Vanitas. "

She looked up at him. "Zexion! " She rose from the bench quickly and thew her arms around him in a hug. Zexion hugged her back, and smirked. Kairi broke away from his arms. "So what do you want to do?"

"Have you been seeing Vanitas?" Zexion asked.

"No, I broke up with him, remember?" Kairi said.

"I just don't want you to talk to him." Zexion stated.

Kairi sighed she was a bit annoyed by Zexion. "Can we drop the talk?" Her tone of voice didn't sound to friendly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Said Zexion.

"It's okay, I'm sorry that I got mad at you."

"That's okay, we could go watch a movie, that will get Vanitas off of you mind." Suggested Zexion.

"Yeah, I really need to get him off of my mind." Kairi agreed with Zexion.

"We could go to my house and watch a movie. " Zexion suggested.

The two best friends walked out of the park and walked on the sidewalk. As they walked, Kairi was looking at the ground. She was still thinking about Vanitas.

Zexion noticed that she was looking at the ground. "Thinking about Vanitas again?"

"N-No." The red head replied.

"You stuttered. " Zexion said.

She looked up at Zexion. "You got me."

"Alright, why are you thinking about him? " Zexion asked.

"It feels like that I want him back. " Kairi whined.

"Kairi, how many times do I have to tell you, Vanitas isn't the guy for you." Zexion reminded her.

Kairi sighed. "I can't get him out of my mind."

"You have to let him go." Zexion said, comforting her.

"I know, it's hard. " Kairi said.

Zexion walked onto the porch of his house, Kairi followed behind him. He opened the door, and they both walked in the house. Kairi closed the door behind her and they entered the living room.

Kairi sat on the couch.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Zexion asked as he was by the TV.

"It doesn't matter to me. " Kairi answered.

Zexion picked a movie off of the selve, he put it in the DVD player, then sat next to Kairi on the couch and watched the movie.

A/N Hey readers! I won't be able to update that much 'cause I have school, I can only have an one on my tablet. Which doesn't give me enough time for me to update :/ well I'm taking a writing class, so I might become a better writer!


End file.
